


School Troubles

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Violence, happy end, lowkey homophobia, otabek saves yuris ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Yuri see's a new guy standing outside his tutor room on the first day back of school. Little did he know this guy would change his whole life.





	School Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent written otayuri for a very long time im sorry bye

It was the first day of a new school year and Yuri was anxious. Last year had been bad enough and now here he is, still completely alone and friendless. It didn't bother him completely as he did prefer to be alone, but it wouldn't harm him to just have that one person he could talk to. Yuri walked through the large front door of the school, taking a deep breath in as his hand tightened around the strap of his bag. It was his last year in school and he was sure as hell ready to get it done and over with. 

Everyone was screaming and hugging each other, so excited to see their friends after a long summer break. The teen rolled his eyes at these loud individuals, letting out a long sigh as he made his way up the stairs to his tutor room. His was on the top floor- the English floor- at the very end of the hallway. It was a three-story climb to get up there but at this point in time, he was used to it. This year something was different though. Waiting outside his tutor room was a tall guy, a bag was thrown on the floor as he leaned against the wall, phone in hand. 

Yuri sighed again, walking himself down the hallway towards his tutor room. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall, catching the guys attention. The stranger looked up from his phone, locking it before shoving it back in his blazer pocket. At closer inspection, this guy was obviously around Yurio's age, had dark hair slicked back with an undercut, and had these gorgeous brown eyes. His whole demeanor seemed very calm and yet very reserved. 

Without a word to this new guy, Yuri opened the door to the classroom, walking inside and throwing his bag onto his desk. The stranger followed him in, clearing his throat as he awkwardly stood in the doorway. Yuri took his phone from his blazer pocket and checked it for any messages. As usual, he had none. 

"Is this the tutor room 11PGM?" The stranger asked, his voice calm and low. Yuri nodded in response, not talking to his new classmate. "Ah, thank you. I'm Otabek, Otabek Altin."

The blonde teen simply looked at the hand Otabek had stretched out to him, before turning his attention back to his phone. Otabek pursed his lips together as he pulled his hand away, an awkward tension filling the room. 

"What's your name?" Otabek asked, putting his bag down beside a desk, not caring if it was someone else's seat. Again, he managed to pry no response from this quiet boy. "Alright, Mr. Quiet Guy it is. Nice to meet you anyways."

Yuri scoffed at Otabeks words, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Otabek could tell that Yuri obviously had some problems, whether that be trusting people or not knowing how to act in a social situation. Truthfully Otabek felt a little upset by this. 

A group of girls walked into the tutor room, laughing and talking to one another. As soon as they saw Yurio sat on the desk, they stopped dead in their tracks. Otabek glanced over to Yuri, a brow raised as he saw the teen seem to hide away. The girls grinned and began gossiping to each other in a low voice. It was obvious to Otabek that this strange guy and these girls didn't get along at all. The awkward tension grew within the room and Otabek didn't know what to do. Luckily the bell for tutor rang, signaling that the school day had just begun. As soon as the bell had rung, Yuri rushed off out the class with Otabek hot on his heels. 

"Hey, quiet guy, what-"

"Why are you following me?!" Finally, the quiet guy had spoken. It was obvious from his accent that he wasn't from the UK. It took Otabek back a little bit. 

"Well, you seemed upset and I just wanted-" 

"I'm fine. I'm not upset," Yurio once again interrupted Otabek mid-sentence. Otabek couldn't help but grin at this, shoving his hands deep into his blazer pockets. "What are you grinning at, asshole?"

"You. I'm not an asshole, by the way. Can you tell me your name now?" Otabek asked, watching as Yuri's shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"My name is Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky. My grandpa calls me Yurio though. Don't ask why." Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, it's nice to finally know your name, Yurio. Now, let's get back to tutor." 

-

The bell rang for the first period and everyone was rushing through the halls to get to their first class. As usual, Yuri was the last out of the class, as he hated how busy the halls were. During tutor, him and Otabek managed to talk a little bit and discovered they mostly had all the same classes, apart from the creative subjects. Otabek had taken music, whilst Yuri had taken drama. The first class was English, so thankfully they only had to walk down to the opposite end of the hall. 

"You're really quiet, Yurio. Why is that?" Otabek asked, his question almost being drowned out from how loud the crowded halls were. 

"I don't talk to many people. In fact, most people don't like me." Yurio replied with a shrug, readjusting the bag on his shoulder. Otabek hummed in response, glancing at the smaller teen beside him. They reached the end of the hall and waited outside the classroom, waiting to be let in by the teacher. 

"Well, I like you. I think you're interesting." Otabek grinned, leaning himself against the wall. For the first time, Yuri actually struggled to hold back a smile. "Aha! I got you to smile!"

"Shut up, Altin." Yurio groaned, letting his hair fall in front of his face as he tried to hide away. The teacher finally let them into the class and people took their seats. By coincidence, the only spare seat was next to Yuri, so that is where the teacher placed Otabek. As Otabek sat himself down with a small groan, he turned to smile at Yuri. The blonde raised a brow at his new friend, wondering what he was going to do. Without a word, Otabek stuck his hand out to Yuri, waiting for him to shake it. Yuri had to hold back a laugh as he shook his hand, wondering how long this friendship would last.

-

Lunch finally came around and thank the Lord, Yurio was starving. He'd just had drama and it was definitely a step up from last year. Otabek had music, which was on the same creative floor as the drama studio. For the first time, Yuri was able to wait outside a class for a friend. It felt great. He almost ran to the music room Otabek was in. Finally, Otabek came out the class and grinned as he saw Yurio waiting for him. 

"So, how has everything been today? Enjoying this school?" Yurio asked as they walked towards the staircase, ready to get some food. Otabek hummed in response, looking out the large windows onto the courtyard. 

"It's been good. People have talked to me, lessons have been great. I made a friend," Otabek glanced at Yuri with a grin, before continuing with his answer. "Yeah, I'm enjoying it. Are you buying food or do you have something to eat already?"

"I have something to eat already. How about you?"

"Yeah, I got food. Where do you go to eat?" Otabek asked, opening the door and holding it as Yuri walked through before they proceeded to walk down the stairs. Yurio simply signaled for Otabek to follow him. 

They walked all the way back to the tutor room. It was where Yurio always came to eat and hang out at lunch. He was even allowed to use the computer to put on music and things like that. Otabek was okay with this, he hoped he'd have some time alone with Yurio to get to know him a little better. Yurio sat at the computer desk and started to set up YouTube to play some songs. 

"So, Yuri, tell me a bit about yourself," Otabek spoke, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Yuri stopped what he was doing and stared at Otabek. In all honesty, he had no clue where to start or what to say. Yurio's life was a fucking mess. 

"Well, um. I'm not that interesting, Otabek. You don't want to know about my life." Yuri stalled, trying to get Otabek to drop the question in hand. The only problem was that his new friend could see straight through this wall he was putting up, and nothing was about to stop him. 

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me about yourself. I don't care if you have the worst life or the best life, I'm still going to be your friend." His words were stupidly convincing and Yurio couldn't say no to him for some damn reason. 

"Okay then. You obviously know my name and from the way I speak, you can probably tell I'm not from here. I'm from Russia, originally. My grandpa and I moved here a couple years ago. My parents want nothing to do with me so left me in the care of my grandpa. I'm not very trusting of people and tend to push them away before they can hurt me." He took a deep breath as he paused, glancing at Otabek, who seemed completely enticed in what he was saying. It gave him this weird confidence to carry on with talking about himself in this way. "That's why I was so rude to you this morning. I'm pretty disliked here and therefore, I get bullied. Quite severely. The school won't do anything about it and I've never told my grandpa. I suggest you avoid this kid called JJ, he's the worst. I want to get out this school, this stupid place so badly."

"Well, that really is something. I'm sorry you've had to go through stuff like that. Just remember Yurio, you now have a friend you can turn to for help if you ever need it." Otabek smiled gently as to comfort Yurio, who had slumped back into the desk chair he was sat in. The two shared a moment's silence as Yurio went back to find a suitable song to put on. He then paused, turning his attention back to his friend. 

"Tell me about you then, stranger. How did you end up in this dump?" Yuri joked, briefly turning his attention back to the bright computer screen. 

"I'm far less interesting. I moved from Kazakhstan in the summer and this was the closest school really. We moved here because my dad needed the job. Told you, nothing interesting." Yurio nodded at Otabek's answer, agreeing that he didn't really have some interesting backstory. "So, where do you live?" 

"Woah, hold up. We literally just met and you want to know where I live?" Yurio raised a brow, clicking on something, the mouse click filling the awkward silence between the friends. 

"I only want to know to see if we live close to each other, that is all. Don't think I'm going to be stalking you. I live about 5 minutes away, it's a quick walk." Otabek chuckled, stretching his arms up with a slight groan. Yurio rolled his eyes, tucking his longish hair behind his ear. 

"Same here. Actually, is it possible I could come back with you after school? My grandpa won't be home until late and I hate being home alone. I know it's really weird for me to ask but-"

"Of course, Yuri."

-

The two friends walked back to Otabek's together. Yuri was right, they live quite close to each other, just a few streets apart. They mostly walked back in silence, not really having much to converse about. They finally reached the house and Yuri, for some strange reason, felt nervous. 

"I can tell you're nervous. Don't be." The comforting smile on Otabek's face helped to calm Yuri a little, but he was still worried. He had never been to a friends house before. Honestly, he didn't even have a clue on how to act in this situation. 

The dark haired teen grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened up the front door, stepping inside before holding it open for Yuri. He cautiously stepped inside, his heart racing in his chest. Two heads poked around the corner of the kitchen door, smiling when they saw their son and his new friend. A sweet smell drifted from the kitchen and suddenly, Yurio was starving again. 

"Hey, have a nice day at school?" Otabek's dad went back to helping his wife with cooking, the two teens making their way into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I did actually. It's a nice school. This is Yuri, he helped me around today." Otabek seemed pleased to introduce his new friend to his parents and Yurio had never felt so wanted before. It felt so good. 

"Hi, I'm Ravil and this is my wife Marina. It's nice to meet you, Yuri." Ravil stuck his hand out for Yuri to shake and the two friends shared a quick glance before Yuri shook Ravil's hand, remembering how Otabek had done the same just hours earlier. 

After Otabek had a short chat with his parents, the two headed upstairs to his room. Yuri was still pretty hesitant about stuff but Otabek was there to reassure him about everything. Otabek groaned as he threw his school back on the floor next to his bed, Yuri following suit after. Soon enough they were both sat on the bed, sharing a silence together. 

"You have a nice room," Yurio commented, catching the attention of the boy next to him. 

"Thank you," Otabek replied, placing his phone on his bedside table. "Hey, Yuri? Why does this JJ kid hate you so much?" 

"Um, that's kind of personal. Half of it is because I don't have parents. The other half is another story." The tone in which he spoke was quiet and timid, signaling to Otabek that this was a sensitive subject to talk about. 

"Yurio, you can trust me."

"Fine, it's because I'm different to most of the boys. In fact, I... I like boys, okay?" Yuri seemed agitated to admit this fact. In fact, Otabek could see just how upset he was. This wasn't okay, this JJ kid was obviously a big prick for harassing someone just because they love differently. 

Otabek couldn't say anything, he didn't want to upset Yurio even more than he already had. It looked as if his friend was about to start crying and he felt horrible for making him admit this stuff. Without a second thought, Otabek pulled his friend in for a comforting hug, which Yurio accepted. 

This day sparked something between the two.

-

Months flew by and the two grew closer than ever. They spent almost every single day together, practically being inseparable from each other. Many times Otabek had stepped in to save Yuri from humiliation and hurt. Yuri could not be more thankful that this dumb, beautiful boy had stumbled into his life on that first day of school. It was nearly the end of the school year and things were starting to get super stressful. End of year exams were getting closer and closer each and every second that passed. The two were working hard to get the grades they were aiming for. 

Lunch was the only period which was somewhat not stressful. Otabek was sat waiting in their tutor room, wondering where his friend was. Usually Yuri was the first one here, waiting for Otabek. Today that was not the deal. He waited, logging onto the computer to put some songs on as he sat. It was weirdly quiet without Yurio next to him, even with the music playing in the background. As time ticked on, he started to get worried. he had no message from Yuri on his phone either. 

It got to the point where Otabek was actually starting to panic about his friend. He decided that he needed to go find him. Hopefully, he was just kept back in class so the teacher could talk to him. Hopefully, he wasn't in any danger. 

Otabek opened the door to the humanities block, where he saw Yurio surrounded by another group of boys. Without a shadow of a doubt, this was JJ. The sound of the door knocking against the wall distract the group of boys, all of them turning their attention to Otabek. It looked as if Yurio relaxed a little when he finally saw his friend come to his rescue. 

"Oh, will you look at that, your boyfriend has come to save your ass." JJ had a sick grin planted on his face. Otabek rolled his eyes, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. JJ grabbed Yuri by his blazer and dragged him so he was standing infront of him. Otabek tried to keep a calm exterior, as he knew if he reacted they may hurt Yurio. 

"I'm not his boyfriend, JJ. Let him go, this is ridiculous." Otabek went to take a step forward, only for JJ to drag Yurio back a bit. By now Otabek could see that Yurio was starting to get a little scared. 

"Why should I?" JJ smirked, glancing down at Yurio. Otabek was finding it hard not to lash out at this asshole. 

"Can you just leave me alone already?!" Yurio yelled, infuriating JJ. It seemed that Yurio having a say in this made JJ give up this time around. The bully threw Yuri to the ground and Otabek was quick to help him up. The group of boys quickly disappeared out the doors to the courtyard. As soon as the boys were gone, Yurio turned to face Otabek. The look on his face was full of anger and upset. Had Otabek done something wrong?

"Yuri, I was so worried about you! Why didn't you-"

"I don't need your help, Otabek!" Yurio screamed, throwing his arms up as he spoke. It took Otabek a second to realize what he was doing. 

"Yuri, I was just-"

"You were just what, Otabek? I can handle things myself. I'm not weak. I'm not some baby!" Yurio was absolutely furious. Otabek was only trying to help, so why was he getting so much shit for being there for him? 

"I know that Yura, but you were in trouble. Can I not help a friend?" Now Otabek was starting to get agitated, which wasn't going to help this situation at all. 

"Don't call me that." The calm, yet angered tone in which Yuri spoke sent a chill down down Otabek's spine. It was terrifying. What had happened to his friend to set him off in such a way? What Yuri said next shocked Otabek completely. "You're just as bad as them."

"Screw this, I'm done." Otabek was quick to turn away from Yuri, rushing back through the doors he came through, leaving Yuri to his own thoughts. The blonde let out a long sigh as he followed behind Otabek, his steps swift to catch up with his friend. 

"Beka, wait!" Yurio called out, almost jogging to keep up. Otabek kept walking, ignoring Yurio every time he yelled out his name. Eventually, Yuri gave up, not wanting to cause a scene in the lunch hall. Had he really just ruined a great friendship all because of a little outburst he had? It seemed that way and shit, it hurt. 

-

Yuri returned home that evening, his mind filled with the memory of earlier that day. he was just mad, so why did he say all he did? Now he'd lost Otabek and it hurt more than anything else he had experienced. He didn't say a word to his grandpa when he arrived home, but that was usual so he expected nothing. Throughout the day he'd been texting Otabek non-stop trying to get him to reply, but sadly it was to no avail. It felt like he had fucked up big time. 

A text from an unknown number caused his phone to ding and light up on the bedside table. Yuri was swift to grab his phone, only to furrow his brows in confusion as the strange number. However, Yurio could tell that this text wasn't from someone who liked him. 

_Unknown number: Hey Yuri. Let's finish this. Tonight, outside the school, 6 P.M. Bring no one and tell no one. See you there._

_Oh shit,_  Yuri thought. He knew this was from JJ. He also knew that JJ could easily put him in the hospital if he wanted. This was a risky move to make, but he knew he needed to do this. It needed to happen so he could finally stand up for himself. Yuri ignored the part about telling anyone because he didn't want to be left for dead, that is if worst came to worst. He closed the unknown number text and opened up the text chat under the name Beka. He quickly typed out a short and bland message.

_Yuri: I'm going to finish this with JJ. Outside the school. I'm sorry._

He quickly locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. It was already near 6, so he needed to leave now. The rate of his heart was so fast he was convinced it would give out on him. This was so stupid of him to be doing but he didn't give two shits. What did he have left to lose?

Yurio seemed to zone out as he walked back to the school. It was a bitterly cold night, his head was resting on his head as his hands were shoved deep into his pockets to keep them from frostbite. As he rounded the corner he could see JJ and his group of boys with him and his heart completely stopped. The gang of boys all yelled and laughed as they spotted Yurio rounding the corner. JJ and Yuri stood face to face, not saying a word to each other. 

"Beat his ass, JJ!" One of the guys yelled, causing the rest of the boys to cheer him on. JJ smirked, not taking his eyes off the smaller boy in front of him. Yuri was trying not to show how worked up he was getting. 

"So, little Yuri turned up. Your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time, huh? How sad." JJ chuckled, taking a closer step towards his opponent. Yuri rolled his eyes, scoffing at JJ's stupid comment.

"He isn't my boyfriend, asshole. He's not even my friend." Yuri spat, glancing away for a split second. 

"Well, then we better get started, huh?" Before Yuri could even reply, JJ had pushed him to the ground. He was extremely strong for someone his age. The force in which Yuri landed caused him some pain. JJ took a swift kick to Yurio's stomach, causing the fallen boy to let out a yelp of pain. Now the other boys were starting to gather round, increasing the absolute fear in Yuri. JJ leaned down next to Yuri, mocking him as he groaned in pain. The gang laughed loudly behind him. Everything was a blur to Yurio at the moment. Soon enough, Yuri was back on his feet, unaware of what was going on. He could feel a warm liquid streaming down the side of his head and he was sure he was bleeding. 

A hard punch knocked Yurio back to the floor, where his head hit the pavement with force. Not enough to cause any internal damage, but enough to cut his head open yet again. He could feel the blood trickling down his face. Everything seemed so blurry and out of place. It truly felt like he was dying. He placed a shaky hand against his head, grimacing as his hand touch a very painful wound on the side of his head. As he pulled his hand away, he could see it was covered in blood. All Yuri could hear was the screams and cheers of JJ's fellow group, telling him to do all kinds of shit to him. 

The next thing he could hear was more shouting and the sound of feet echoing on the pavement. He furrowed his brows as he wondered what was going on and why he was left laying on the ground. Had someone seen JJ beating him up and stepped in? He could faintly hear his name being called by someone. 

The injured teen managed to push himself up from the concrete floor, sitting himself up ever so slightly. Someone was soo by his side, however, helping him sit up straight and regain his balance. 

"Yura, how could you be so stupid?!" There was only one person who ever called him Yura; that was Otabek. Otabek had yet again come to save his arse. Only this time, he was so much more grateful that he was here. 

"I'm okay." Yuri's weak, strained voice gave away the fact that he was not fine. He kept coughing as he spoke, his stomach twisting every time he did. It was obvious that kick had dealt some damage to him.

"You're bleeding, look at you. Why did you-"

"I wanted to prove I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared..." Yuri's head was pounding and he felt dizzy as all hell. Thankfully Otabek was by his side, sat on the freezing concrete with him. 

"I know, Yura. I believe you."

- 

Somehow, through some miracle, Otabek managed to get both him and Yuri back to his home. He swiftly whisked him up to his bedroom to take care of him in private, without worrying or pestering his parents. Within a short matter of time, he had Yurio all cleaned up and bandaged up. 

"Thank you for this, Otabek." Yuri grinned, letting out a short sigh of relief as Otabek finished up cleaning the blood off Yurio. Otabek pushed himself up off his bed, not saying a word to Yuri. He felt a little upset and angered that Yurio would even go out and do this in the first place. He opened up his drawers and grabbed some fresh clothes for his friend, since Yuri's were filthy and covered in blood. 

"Here," Otabek spoke blankly, throwing the clothes in Yuri's direction. He then pointed to the bathroom across the hall, where he could get changed in private. It was obvious to Yurio that Otabek wasn't in a good mood. He'd ask after he changed. 

Yurio changed into the clothes Otabek had given him, even if they were a little big on him. Within a few minutes, he was back in Otabek's room, to find his friend laying on his bed, phone in hand. He let out a long sigh as he sat himself down next to him. 

"Otabek, I'm sorry," Yuri apologized, catching Otabek's attention for a short second. "I should never have snapped at you for trying to keep my ass safe. I don't know what I was trying to prove tonight. Yet again, you were there to save me. I thank you for that."

"Yet you still think I'm as bad as them? Thanks," Otabek scoffed, locking his phone and placing it face down on the bed. 

"Of course I don't, I was just mad. That is still no excuse for my actions." Yuri had never really apologized to anyone before, so he had no clue if he was doing this correctly. Otabek finally let out a long sigh of defeat, not being able to stay mad at his friend for long. 

"Yura, it's fine. I forgive you. Now, give me a hug so I really know you're sorry." The smile on both their faces said a lot and soon the two were embracing each other, glad to finally have made up. Yuri couldn't bear to lose Otabek, and Otabek couldn't stand to lose Yuri. The two finally let go of one another, still both grinning. 

"Can I stay round tonight? I don't want my grandpa to worry over me." Yuri asked. Otabek let out a short laugh and nodded, jabbing Yuri in the side. 

"Of course you can."

-

It was getting late and the two were finally snuggled up under Otabek's duvet. Thankfully the bed was big enough to fit them both in, even if it was a bit of a tight squeeze. Yuri didn't mind at all; in fact, he loved being this close to Otabek. It just felt really right. 

Yuri was ready to sleep, so he placed his phone on the bedside table next to him. He snuggled down under the covers, forgetting for a second that he was injured from earlier. He let out a slight groan and flinched at the sudden pain that tore through his stomach. It was most likely just bruising, but it sure as hell hurt like a bitch. 

"Hey, you okay?" Otabek raised a brow at Yuri, absent-mindedly placing his phone down on the side to care for him. Yuri hummed in response and nodded his head, despite the fact his face was twisted in pain. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm good." Yuri managed to let out a laugh, reassuring Otabek that he really was okay. Otabek smiled softly and also snuggled himself under the covers, facing Yurio. The two shared a silence as they simply stared at each other, the room almost completely dark. It was a seemingly perfect moment. 

"Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Otabek rushed out, catching Yurio off-guard. However, he did reply with a nod. With that signal, Otabek closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Yuri's in a cheesy, cliche kiss. It lasted only a short while but either way, it was still a great kiss. 

"That was my first kiss." Yuri mumbled, feeling his cheeks flushing as he talked. Otabek let out a long 'Awww' as he pulled Yuri closer to him, hugging him close yet gently, afraid he would hurt Yuri. 

Not long after, the two both fell asleep, content to be in one anothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was awful im so sorry :')


End file.
